


Hot and Heavy

by infiniteOddity



Category: Gametrailers
Genre: Butt Plugs, High School AU, Lingerie, Lounge Singer AU, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, come in at one point, that's really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/infiniteOddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bitten by the smut bug and didn't want to spam it. So here it all is in a neat little package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But It's Better if You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Brad/Ian. Lounge Singer AU. [Inspiration](http://prettyboylovequartet.tumblr.com/) for Ian's collection

Brad was a little ashamed to admit it, but he only went to the bar these days to see Ian and his friends. He’d never been a regular drinker, so going for just the booze didn’t really appeal to him. It was a week day, so hopefully Ian would be tending the bar and they could chat for the night while Ian slid drinks across the polished wood and Brad nursed a pint of whatever Ian decided he needed to try. He walked through the heavy double doors with a small grin, but it faltered a bit when he didn’t see Ian anywhere. When he walked up to the bar, Elyse must have seen him looking around and laughed a little while she slid a glass of amber liquid to a guy that Brad had never seen move from that particular barstool. Then she said, “Ian had tonight off but, if you want to see him, he lives in the upstairs apartment. Just go through the back, you can’t miss the stairs.”

  
Brad gave her a grateful smile, “You’re the best, Elyse. Maybe I can convince him to come down and we’ll all catch up.”

She shot him a wink as he walked away, “Don’t worry about it. You’re here often enough, spend a little time with your boy.”

Brad blushed a little when he heard the guys at the bar laugh, but shook it off as he stepped behind the curtain that led backstage. The light there was dim, since no shows were going on tonight, but he’d been back there often enough that he could pick his way through the props and costumes without tripping too much. A light glowed from the back of the room and Brad followed it like a beacon. When he stumbled out from between a couple boxes laid in the path, he found himself blinking in the sudden brightness. His eyes raked up and up a flight of stairs. He took them two at time until he was finally standing in front of a dark, heavy door. He could hear music coming from the other side, but gave a few knocks incase Ian was close by. He waited a few moments, before a tried the handle. It turned smoothly in his hand and he leaned against the wood to slowly open it. He’s hit with a wave of scented candles and the dulcet tones of Annette Hanshaw.

“Ian,” he called out, but the music was loud enough to drown out the sounds of the bar below.

He peered into the living room and found nothing but a plush couch and a few knickknacks. He toed his shoes off to move deeper into the flat. The kitchen housed only a table and a few kettles. The apartment was small, but each room still turned up empty. Until he reached the room he’d saved for last. The one room with a cracked door and light shining from the other side. The room where the music was the loudest.

There Ian was, belting along to the record and slowly dancing in front of the large mirror.

“Oh.”

He turned at the sound and froze when he saw Brad standing there, a small line of red dusting his cheeks. Then Brad realized what Ian was wearing. His face reddened as he took in the silky slip that led down to stocking clad legs and choked a little when his eyes roved back up to catch on the straps that held the stockings in place.

Ian’s face morphed from the demure look he was casting his reflection to something more mischievous when he saw Brad looking. He was soon stalking over; still singing along all the while. He paused a few times to replicate some of the poses that drove the audience wild during his shows. He stopped in front of the man frozen in his doorway and gave him a knowing grin. He leaned in close and Brad was suddenly reminded of the first time he met Ian. He crooned low in Brad’s ear as he rest a hand on his shoulder, using it as balance as he hiked his leg up and around Brad’s thigh.

The song came to an end and he leaned up to press a lipstick-sticky kiss to Brad’s neck, laughing a little when he pulled back. Brad’s hand resting on his waist to keep him up.

“Hey, pretty boy, find what you were looking for?”

Brad could only weakly smile in return, still a little shocked. “Uh, I think I found something better.”

“I’m glad. Can’t disappoint my man, now, can I?”

He stood in front of Brad so he could press a kiss to his lips and run his hands over his chest. He slipped his hands under Brad’s suspenders and pushed until they were slipping down the other man’s shoulders to hang around his knees. Brad shivered under the warm touch seeping through his shirt and gripped Ian tight to pull him deeper into the kiss. He made a noise in the back of his throat when he felt Ian’s lips quirk and sharp teeth scrape at the kiss.

He couldn’t stop running his hands over the cream-colored material of Ian’s slip, rucking it up higher and higher with each pass. He slipped his hands under it so he could brush over Ian’s warm stomach and smooth sides. His fingers caught on a bit of stretchy lace and he snapped the garter belt that was keeping Ian’s stockings up. Ian jumped at the sharp pain and they were both breaking away from their kisses to press their foreheads together and laugh.

“That was mean.”

“I couldn’t help myself. Let me make it up to you.”

Brad lifted his hands higher to pull the slip over Ian’s head, finally getting a good look at the lacey garter belt and panties that stood out against Ian’s pale skin. He tangled one hand in soft curls as the other rested on the back of Ian’s neck to pull him into another deep kiss. Brad ran his hand up Ian’s thigh to rest on his waist, finger tips brushing the lace as they trailed upwards. “Where did these come from?’

“Bloomingdales.”

Ian laughed a little at the look on Brad’s face and leaned in to pepper his neck in kisses and unbutton the top of his shirt, “Well, if I’m going to wear dresses, I need to wear the right things under them. Like you need to wear undershirts.”

He slipped a hand in Brad’s shirt to rub at the softer fabric underneath, making Brad shiver, “Do you have more?”

“I have tons. A set for every dress and a few that were just too pretty to pass up,” he slid Brad’s shirt off of his shoulders. “Maybe I’ll try on one of those for you soon.”

He felt Brad stiffen as they both heard his shirt fall to the floor. He ran his hands over Brad’s chest again; tangling them in soft cotton to also get rid of Brad’s undershirt. The other garment joining the first on the floor. Brad looped his arms around Ian and pulled him in so he could suck a mark beneath his ear. They both shivered when they pressed chest to chest. Ian arching at the warmth that seeped into bare skin that had chilled from the air.

Ian’s head lolled back and Brad moved down to bite at the hollow of his throat. “Think these will fade by your next show?”

“That’s what makeup’s for, babe.”

Brad grinned and bit down again, feeling Ian groan low in his throat. Ian scratched at his back when he moved lower to suck dark bruises into his collar bones. Both groaning from the touches.

He fumbled for a moment when he felt Ian start to walk backwards, but kept pace once he realized what was happening. He lifted his head and held tight to soft hips to direct their slow march to Ian’s bed. He stopped Ian from stumbling when the backs of his knees hit the bed and was happy to be dragged down into another warm kiss, when the other man was finally seated. Without breaking the kiss, he eased Ian down until he was flat on his back, amidst the soft sheets, and Brad could pull a knee onto the bed to hover over him. He broke away, Ian fighting for him to come back, and laughed a little as he peppered small kisses and bites down Ian’s chest. He paused a couple times to suck dark bruises onto heaving ribs and kiss just above the line of the garter belt.

He paused to run his fingers under the satin straps that led to sheer stockings. “Now we have a problem.”

Ian tried to peer down at him. “Hmm?”

“These look so nice on you, but I need to unhook them if we’re getting anywhere.”

“Well, if you get _back up here_ , I can keep them on a little longer.”

Brad laughed again, but pulled his other leg onto the bed so he could straddle Ian’s waist and lean over him. “What did you have in mind?”

Ian kissed Brad, tangling his hands in his hair and scratching at the back of his neck. They were together for a long moment before Ian broke away, rubbing his hands across Brad’s chest and pushing so Brad would roll over. They swapped spots and Ian leant down to bump their foreheads together.

“Well, I was thinking of something like this.”

Brad grinned up at him and Ian got to work. It was his turn to trail kisses down Brad’s chest; to run fingertips over his sides and watch the man beneath him squirm.

Brad’s hands came up to grip tightly at Ian’s hips, to keep him balanced and watch as his fingers sunk into the slight softness there and see the way they contrasted with the peach-colored silk and lace.

Feeling a little braver now, Ian sat up to grind his hips down against Brad’s; reveling in the noise he pulled from his boyfriend. He does it again and runs his hands over Brad’s chest as he arches up from the bed.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I hope not. We still have a long way to go.”

They both laughed and Ian leaned down again to press a fond kiss to Brad’s smiling lips. Brad reached up to tangle his hands in Ian’s hair and hold him there. Ian ground down again and sunk deeper into the kiss when Brad gasped. Brad pushed his hips up and pulled Ian’s hair; pulling him farther down so they were once again chest to chest. Ian put a steady rhythm to his grinding that had Brad panting and practically clawing at his back.

He stilled when he felt Brad’s hips start to stutter and leaned back so could sit on the other man’s thighs. He laughed a little when Brad threw his head back in frustration.

“Shh. Not yet.”

He ran his hand over the front of Brad’s pants, his name gasped out to reward his efforts.

“Ian, fuck.”

It felt good to have his name breathed like that. Then his world was a blur of color and he found himself once again on his back.

“I think you’ve done enough teasing for now.”

Ian’s eyes widened and it was his turn to scrabble at the sheets as Brad bit his way back down his chest. Stopping to kiss along the line of the garter belt and run a hand down stocking clad thigh. Ian trembled at the soft touch, then gasped as Brad ghosted a few fingers over his silk panties.

“Brad, please,” Ian choked out when a kiss was laid just above the lacy hem.

“Shh. Patience,” Brad ran a soothing hand over his hip, then moved down to start unclasping the garters.

Ian shivered as the smooth silk slid over his thighs. He groaned as he watched Brad shimmy lower to start pressing kisses above the line of the stockings. His head thumped against the pillow when Brad moved to his inner thigh and bit down, sucking a dark bruise there that would stay for weeks. The stocking on the other leg was rolled down so Brad could leave a lighter trail of marks from near Ian’s knee all the way up to the hem of his panties. He was nearly thrashing against the bed by the time a kiss was lain over the final mark.

Brad looked up at Ian and ran his fingers over where he was tucked away behind peach silk and lace; watching as Ian gaped at him in shock and arched up off of the bed. Those fingers became surer and the light brushes turned to firm strokes.

“Don’t stop.”

Brad grinned and pressed a kiss to the front of the panties, holding Ian down when he tried to buck up his hips. He traced his fingers back over the soft material and hooked them in the hem, slowly sliding the article down to Ian’s knees. Trapping them in place. He got a shudder in return when he ran his fingers over the now exposed skin. Ian was gripping tight at the sheets now, straining not to move. Brad ran a teasing finger up his length and that had Ian clawing at the bedding, heaving in deeper breaths.

A single finger turned to two, which led to Brad’s palm circling Ian’s thin cock and moving in steady stokes. The record had cut out long ago and only his gasps and groans broke the silence of the room.

“God, Brad, please.”

Brad slowed his rhythm and peppered kisses over bare thighs until Ian was squirming again. He stilled his hand so he could place a single kiss to the wet head of Ian’s cock and swallow it down in the next moment. He heard a gasp from above him as long fingers came to rest in his already tangled hair. They guided him as he moved in a steady bob. Keeping an ear out for Ian’s pants and gasps to let him know when he should speed up or slow down. It wasn't the best blow job, with fancy tricks or deep contact, but that didn’t keep Ian from warning him of his impending climax a few minutes later.

The fingers in his hair clenched tighter as Ian got louder, whining and groaning with every smooth bob and occasional suck. Brad’s own fingers clenched tight at Ian’s hips, keeping them in place and stopping him from bucking up too far. He laughed at Ian’s somewhat frantic movements, causing his lover to grip even tighter into his hair. Brad could feel his Ian’s hips trying to become erratic beneath his heavy palms and sped up his own movements. After one long, final suck he pulled away, once again wrapping his hand around Ian’s cock. A few steady strokes, a twist of his wrist, and a well-placed thumb had the singer spilling over his hand and shouting Brad’s name into the quiet room.

Brad laughed again and pressed a quick to Ian’s lips before rolling next to him on the bed. Ian was a vison with his usually immaculate hair a tangled mess, his garter belt askew on his hips, and his stocking rolled halfway down smooth legs. Brad wished that he could capture the image forever. The hickies and bruises littering Ian causing the fire in his stomach to burn hotter. He wiped his filthy hand on the sheets, then popped the button on his pants; shimmying out of them with a relieved sigh. He let out a long exhale as he slid his own fingers down his chest and to where he was straining against his underwear. Slim fingers slapped his hand away before he could slip past his waistband.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh, taking care of business?”

“You couldn’t wait like two minutes? Ugh, let me do it, you heathen.”

Those slim fingers wrapped around his cock and Brad thought he’d died. A few short tugs, then he was groaning in disappointment as they slipped from his waistband.

“Shush, you, now lift your hips.”

He got a smack to his side before he complied. His underwear being slid down his legs and kicked to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Those fingers returned and Brad was panting just as hard as Ian was earlier. Ian’s technique was more refined than Brad’s, every deft twist of his wrist and press to his head drove Brad wild. His fingers clenched tight in the soiled bedding and the only sound he could make was open mouthed moans. Ian’s thumb pressed tight just so and he could feel his stomach clench and his hips twitch. Then he was bucking up into that tight fist as he bit into his wrist as he came. He wiped his forehead as he caught his breath.

“Holy shit.”

“Didn’t I say I’d take care of you?”

“Hell, yeah you did.”

“Was this what you were expecting coming up here?”

“Nope, but I sure as hell hope it happens again.”

“I have a whole drawer of lacy things I can show off for you.”

“I think I love you.”

 


	2. It's Always a Competition When You're Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Delinquent AU. Brad/Kyle focus. Overall Brad/Kyle/Huber/Ian

At this point, Ian and Huber knew to stay away from Brad during movie or game nights if they wanted to pay attention to what was going on. Being the newest addition to their group, Kyle hadn’t learned this little secret yet. The two troublemakers shared knowing glances as they watched Kyle seat himself in front of Brad and look up at the screen that was just now displaying Final Fantasy VIII’s title page. Ian tore open a bag of chips and offered them to Kyle and Brad as Huber loaded his last save and they all settled in to get immersed.

Every so often, Ian would side-eye the two sitting next to him. He watched as Brad’s hands creeped forward to wrap around Kyle’s waist and drag the smaller man into his lap. Kyle sunk into the warmth and Ian knew he was going to get as much of a show from them as he was the game. Huber reached the first boss for the night. Ian was so enraptured in the fight, that he almost didn’t catch the breathy moan that cropped up next to him. He spared a curious glance and saw that Kyle’s hoodie was now unzipped and Brad had a hand high up his shirt. Ian’s eyes traced the long strokes up Kyle’s stomach beneath the rumpled fabric. His breath caught along with Kyle’s as Brad stopped to tweak at his chest. Kyle started panting as Brad’s fingers rubbed in teasing circles. Ian wanted to reach over and pull Kyle’s shirt over his head so he could see better, but was nice enough to let Brad have his own fun.

Brad’s hand slid back down to ruck up Kyle’s shirt and expose the long line of his stomach. Ian had completely forgotten the game as he watched Brad’s long fingers slide up and down the pale flesh; tickling in some spots making Kyle throw his head back against his shoulder. Brad brought his free hand up to card through Kyle’s hair. The noise that came out of Kyle was so sinful, it had Huber whipping around to see what was going on. Kyle arched his back as much as he could where he was seated, causing Brad to groan too as he pressed down into his lap.

Ian saw Huber pause the game and set the controller to the side.

They were both glued to Brad’s fingers as they watched him scratch at the line of hair that trailed down Kyle’s heaving stomach and trace along his underwear’s waistband that stuck out from his jeans. Ian saw Huber wet his dry lips when Brad’s fingers snuck under that waistband for just a moment. Then he was trailing back up again, taking Kyle’s shirt higher and letting the other two in the room get a look as he rubbed at Kyle’s chest. Scratching his nails across his scalp at the same time; causing Kyle to kick over the stack of games in from out him. No one paid them any mind. Kyle scratched at the floor when Brad gave a particularly hard tweak to his already abused nipple and Ian saw Huber turn completely red from the corner of his eye. Brad’s other hand left Kyle’s hair to rub at the front of his jeans, causing him to grind back down into Brad’s lap. That same hand worked Kyle’s jeans open as the other went back to languidly stroking his stomach. Kyle’s head was still back on Brad’s shoulder, spilling his moans straight into his ear.

Brad finally got his jeans opened and pushed down to show off the growing bulge in his underwear.

His hand running teasing strokes over the warm fabric managed to pull actual words from Kyle. “Oh god,” competed with the battle music still playing from the ignored TV.

Ian held his breath as those teasing fingers made their way back to Kyle’s waistband they slipped beneath and pushed and pushed until they were far enough down the free Kyle’s erection. Ian’s mouth went dry and he heard Huber gasp from next to him. If his own jeans hadn’t been straining before, they were now. Brad’s long fingers wrapped around Kyle’s leaking cock and mirrored the long strokes his other hand was still running up Kyle’s stomach. Ian swallowed thickly as Kyle thrashed in Brad’s lap.

Kyle cried out when a thumb pressed to his flushed head, leaking even more. Brad’s other hand went back to his hair to run through the short strands and calm him.

Kyle’s hips bucked with every long stroke from base to tip. His moans were even louder and Ian was suddenly glad that Kyle’s parents were never around. His palm met the front of his own jeans as a particularly sharp cry left Kyle’s mouth, the other man’s nails digging into the carpet as Brad started to twist his wrist with each upwards drag.

His hand sped up and Kyle’s moans got louder until he was spilling thick come over Brad’s hand and batting him away when it was too much for his over sensitized body.

Brad held him tight as he came back down.

Ian was almost tempted to pull out his phone and take a picture of the sight. He wanted to save the image of Kyle, flushed and panting, with his shirt up to his chest, his hoodie falling off his shoulders, and and spent cock still spilling from his open jeans for later, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking for one.

Brad pressed a quick kiss to Kyle’s sweaty hair, looked to Huber who was still staring with glazed-over eyes, and shot a shit-eating grin to Ian. 

He’d once again beaten them to one of Kyle’s firsts.


	3. It's Always a Competition When You're Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Focus on Ian/Huber. Overall Ian/Huber/Kyle/Brad. Highschool Delinquents AU.

With the way Ian could feel himself straining against his jeans, and the way that heat was still coiling in his stomach, he knew that there would be no calming down soon. Not unless he dealt with the problem himself. He looked to where Huber was still caught up in the sight of Kyle dozing in Brad's lap and an idea formed in his mind. He flipped off Brad, then slid across the scratchy carpet to block Huber's line of sight and kneel in front of him.

He cupped Huber's cheek and directed him to look in his eyes. He spoke in a sweet voice, “Hey, bud, did Brad leave you with a bit of a problem?”

Huber flushed red, but nodded.

“Want me to help you out?”

Another nod, but that was all Ian needed before he slid his hand into Huber's hair and pulled him forward to meet in a bruising kiss. Huber met him with just as much enthusiasm. Nipping at his lips here and there and licking slowly into Ian’s mouth.

Ian broke away to pant a bit as Huber tried to pull him in again. The ache in his dick was already too much, though, and Ian was quickly reaching down to pull Huber’s shirt over his head. He pressed a few quick kisses to the moles splattered across Huber’s chest as long fingers tangled in his hair. Huber was always quick to wrap the curling strands around his fingers. He fumbled with Huber’s pants, trying to get them open with the odd angle. He was stuck after he got that far and pulled away from the marks on Huber’s chest to mutter, “Get up on your knees.”

Huber was soon mirroring his position with a grin. Ian grabbed his hips to shuffle him to the side a bit, to show off to Brad, who he knew was watching intently. Huber pecked a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled his fingers from Ian’s hair and trailed them down Ian’s side, so he could also pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Ian shuddered as those long fingers came back down trace the taper of his hips and slide up to press against his chest. His back arched, so the warm heat of his stomach could press with Huber’s. He reached to pop the button on his own jeans while Huber was unrelenting as he continued to rub along his chest. Thumbing at his nipples and pressing into the slight softness there.

Ian managed to finally pull down his zipper as Huber pressed a kiss just under his chin. He sighed in relief as he shoved his unwanted clothing down to his knees, finally freeing his cock that had been aching for so long. He managed a few satisfying strokes, before he got a pinch to his side and locked eyes with a frustrated Huber. He pressed an apologetic kiss to his nose as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of both his pants and boxers, sliding them down as far as he could.

He watched intently as Huber’s erection bobbed out from his boxers. No matter how many times they did this, he would never be over his boyfriend’s cock. His fingers wrapped around the familiar girth and gave a few smooth strokes. Huber gave a long, drawn out moan and pressed their foreheads together. Ian soon let go, though and wrapped his arms around Huber’s lower back. Pulling him closer so their leaking cocks would press and bump together as he canted his hips. Huber gasped at each accidental bump as he held onto Ian’s waist, occasionally digging his blunt nails in. Ian used his grip on Huber to pull him up so their dicks could slide together against their stomachs, his hands resting teasingly low on Huber’s back.

Huber's gasps got louder and then he was pulling Ian's hands down to cup his ass, still rocking up. “Ian. Ian please. Oh god, Ian, please.”

Ian grinned while squeezing the flesh in his hands and nipping at the corner of Huber’s jaw. He sucked a dark bruise there, before letting go to mumble in Huber's ear. “Is that what you really want? You want me to fuck you on the basement floor?”

“Oh god, yes. Please please please. I need it. I need it so bad. Please just fuck me. It isn't enough.”

Ian pressed a dry thumb against Huber's hole, causing him to let out an echoing cry. “It's going to have to be enough, babe. We don't have the stuff to take care of you down here.”

Frustrated tears pricked at Huber's eyes as Ian wrapped a hand around their cocks that had been bumping together for what felt like forever. His choked moans were cut off when Ian pulled him in for another kiss. Delving as deep as he could before breaking away to let them both breathe.

He felt Huber moving and released his grip on their dicks to catch him before he could hurt himself trying to work a couple fingers inside. He directed Huber to bring their leaking cocks back together and guided him into a steady glide. Their hands working in tandem had Ian's toes curling and he had to stop himself from bucking a few times. Huber was showing less restraint and almost knocked him over a few times.

He let go to press just below the ridge of Huber's dick and latched onto the other man's neck when he threw his head back with a deep moan. His teeth marked up the pale expanse of skin and he realized that he was content to do that forever.

Even though he'd directed their hands into faster strokes, Huber was back to begging him. Just a steady stream of “please” over and over again.

He detached from Huber's neck to pop a finger in his mouth and carefully work the wet digit into his boyfriend. When he was down to the second joint Huber's cries turned to loud “yes”es. Then he was rocking uncontrollably up into their joined hands and back onto Ian's finger before he was spilling hot over their hands. Ian pumped them faster with the added slick, ignoring Huber's overstimulated whines and rocking against his softening dick, until his orgasim crashed over him and he was striping their stomachs with come and sinking his teeth deep into Huber's shoulder.

He let go and pulled his finger from Huber. He picked up the shirt he’d thrown to the side and used it to wipe away the tears that were pouring from Huber's eyes.

He urged Huber to his feet while he stayed kneeling in front of him. When Huber gave him a confused look, he simply reached out to pull his jeans off the rest of the way and rub the soreness from the man’s knees. He rested his head against the top of Huber’s thigh as he massaged the strained muscles. A devious grin stretched across his face as he leaned in to suck the remaining come from Huber’s limp cock. He felt it twitch with interest before he was being pushed away with a soft, “No.”

Ian got up, then, to place a gentle kiss to Huber’s lips and whisper, “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

He kicked away his jeans and grabbed Huber’s hand lead him over to one of the many piles of pillows that lay scattered around the room. He laid down first, pulling Huber down after him so they could tangle together amongst the piles of fabric.

Ian was almost asleep when he felt movement above him and cracked an eye open to see a sleeping Kyle be placed next to Huber. Then he felt a warm weight meld tight to his back, the line of a soft cock press to the curve of his ass, and a heavy arm settle around his waist. A kiss landed on the back of his neck before he heard Brad whisper, “You're so good at taking care of Mike.”

By then, he couldn't resist the demanding call of sleep.

 


	4. Want You, Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No AU. Ian/Huber. Warning for butt plugs and forgetful lovers.

Ian had felt off all day. He just couldn't seem to relax and it had all his nerves shot. He hadn't been able to sleep through the night for two days straight and jerking off before bed did nothing. Even though it wasn't something that he liked to do often, he knew what he needed in order to finally get some rest. That's what had him sweetly calling out to Huber as he finished digging out the things he needed. “Huber, can you come here for a moment?”

A few moments of silence passed, before he heard the door to Huber's room in their shared open and close. He must have been saving whatever game he had been playing.

Footsteps approached Ian's room and then he saw Huber poke his head in with a curious expression, “What's up?”

Ian gave him an impatient look and repeated, “Just come here.”

Huber stepped into the room and stopped a few feet away from Ian. That's when he took in the supplies laid out on the bed and they way Ian's pants were already bulging. “Oh.”

Ian grinned and stepped closer, “Oh, is right. So are you in?”

Huber hesitantly eyed the plug and lube that stood out against Ian's sheets, but when he caught sight of the needy look on Ian's face, he caved. “I guess so, if this is what you want.”

Ian wasn't sure what to call his relationship with Huber. They'd started out as just roommates, but a while ago they had both realized that Ian really wanted to fuck Huber and Huber really liked being fucked. They weren't officially dating, but the sex and the occasional sweet gestures said otherwise.

Then there were moments like these.

Bottoming wasn't usually Ian's thing, but sometimes he just needed to be fucked. He liked being in control, but sometimes his body craved someone else pressing deep inside him. That's where Huber came into play. The man had one of the biggest cocks Ian had ever laid eyes on in real life, but preferred to bottom more than anyone else Ian had ever met. Preferred to let him take control during the nights where they were both wanting for human contact. The problem was, that also made it a nightmare for Ian to convince him to fill him up with that cock that really shouldn't go to waste. It took a while, and a little bit of prying, but Ian figured out how to get Huber to give him what he wanted.

And, right now, he wanted it bad.

He pulled Huber in close and ground their crotches together as their lips met in a rough kiss. He delved deep into Huber's mouth before breaking away to breathe.

“On the bed,” he huffed out and Huber was quick to comply. Seating himself on the edge, then looking expectantly at Ian. Ian was on his knees in front of him soon after. Working Huber's pants open and pulling them and his underwear off with little flare.

Then he was wrapping a hand around Huber's still semi-soft cock and bringing it to his lips to suck at the head. He stayed there, giving hard sucks to just the tip and tounging at the slit, while his hand moved up and down the shaft in long, quick strokes. His heard Huber's breathing pick up and popped off of him to look up through his lashes. Ian grinned as Huber's breath caught, then he turned his attention back to the cock in his hand. He ran his  tongue back over the reddening head and tasted the salty precum that was starting to gather there. He wrapped his lips back over it, tightening his lips under the ridge and just took a moment to appreciate how even just that felt heavy in his mouth. He gave a few more hard sucks, before he was following his hand down the shaft and licking long stripes back up to the tip. He backed away when he felt Huber start to buck into his hand and heard him start to beg his name.

He stood up and patted Huber's thigh, “On your knees.”

 

Huber was flipped over in an instant, elbows propping himself up and his ass in the air. Ian snatched up the bottle of lube that was still on the sheets and poured some over his finger, working his way into Huber. A bit more lube and then a second finger was added, causing Huber to groan and rock backwards. “Yes. Yes.”

He pumped the two in and out slowly before adding a third. Huber bucked forward and yelled. “So good.”

He grabbed the plug from where it rested next to the lube and held onto it as he kept pushing his fingers in and out of the man beneath him. It was small enough that it didn't really require that much prep, but it felt wrong to deny Huber the stretch he craved when he was doing Ian a favor. He finally had to pull out though, feeling too impatient himself, and felt a little bad at the whine that slipped past Huber's lips. He pressed a kiss to Huber's lower back and muttered, “Just wait a minute, bud.”

He drizzled a generous amount of lube over the plug and worked it into the space his fingers had vacated. It slipped in fairly easy. Once it was all the way in, Huber sighed in relief.

 

Then Ian was patting his thigh again. “Roll back over.”

Huber did as he was told so he was laying on his back. He watched with interest as Ian wiped his hand on the bedspread and popped the button on his jeans. He shimmied those off, but waited a moment before removing the pale blue panties that he'd picked out for the day. Let Huber admire the way that his cock strained against the sheer fabric. He saw Huber wet his dry lips and then he was pulling them down and tossing them to the side. He crawled up the bed, his cock hanging heavy between his legs until he was hovering over Huber's legs. “Sit up against the headboard.”

Huber nodded again and pushed himself back.

Ian grinned and gave Huber's long dick a stroke in reward. “Good boy.”

He leaned over Huber and snatched something off of the nightstand, hiding it from view. He set it down in the rumpled sheets next to him. Then he reached behind himself and spread his legs wide as he removed the plug he’d inserted earlier. It was much larger than the one that was currently nestled in Huber. He'd thought about this moment all day and didn't want to bother with the long prep it would take to be ready in the moment, so he got that out of the way long before he'd even set up his room.

Huber moaned as we watched the plug get set on the nightstand to be cleaned for later. He wiggled to jostle the one that sat inside of him. Groaning at the feeling. His noises got louder as Ian poured lube over his aching dick, stroking it a few more times than was necessary to coat it. He dumped more over his already slick fingers and pushed inside himself to make sure he could take Huber. He pulled out with a moan of his own and shuffled the few inches forward to kneel over Huber's lap.

He lined up, then he was slowly sinking down. One hand on the base of the thick cock beneath him and the other on Huber's chest for balance. He shook in pleasure as the leaking head slipped in. Huber's hands gripped his waist to steady him. Ian had to stop for a moment ,then he was easing down again. Taking inch after beautiful inch until he was fully seated in Huber's lap.

The two of them hadn't stopped moaning once he'd started his decent, but now they could catch their breath as they studied each other’s faces. Ian took in the way Huber's chest was heaving and the blush that ran all the way down to his chest and pulled him into another bruising kiss. He thrashed in pleasure as the sudden movement pressed Huber into different places in him. He felt Huber buck beneath him, but before they could get too lost in the pleasure, he fumbled over the sheets for what he'd retrieved earlier.

His fingers wrapped around the thin cylinder, then he was pressing the button in the middle of it. He felt Huber buck beneath him again and their moans took on a higher pitch as they moved. The vibrations from the plug causing Huber to try to either press it deeper or have it hit other spots within him. Ian held onto his shoulders tight as Huber moved, but swatted hard at his thigh when it wasn't what he wanted.

Huber stilled instantly.

Ian pressed a kiss to his forehead, before he lifted himself off of Huber. He got about halfway, before he was quickly sliding himself back down, already missing the fullness. Huber groaned and tightened the hold on his hips as he bottomed out again. Ian rolled his hips a little, where he sat, groaning as Huber pressed deeper into him. He pushed down more, causing Huber's head to thrash against the pillow as the plug in him moved again. Ian himself back up until it just the fat tip rested in him again. He clenched around it for a moment, then let out a surprised gasp as the hands on his hips pulled him back down. He threw his head back as that particular thrust his what he'd been looking for. He pushed himself back up then was dropping down quickly. He started a steady rhythm of slow pull and fast push, Huber’s hips bucking up to meet him as he too got used to the pace. His fingers were digging into Huber's shoulders and his long hair hung in his face as he groaned at each rough push.

His movements got shorter, but faster as his legs started to tremble beneath him. Waves of pleasure roared in his stomach, but it still wasn't enough. Then Huber wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. He yelled as he set an almost brutal pace. Choked syllables left his open mouth each time he slammed himself down. His chest heaved as Huber's hand worked to match the pace he set. Then he rolled his hips one last time as he seated himself and that was it, he hit the bundle of nerves deep inside and was pouring come all over Huber's chest. Huber gripped him tighter and gave a few more vicious thrusts before he too was coming, filling Ian with liquid heat.

He ran his fingers over Huber's chest as he caught his breath, not yet ready to unseat himself. Enjoying the overfilled feeling too much. He panted for a few long moments until quiet whines hit his ears and he felt Huber start to squirm beneath him. He pulled off as the softening cock shifted within him. Then he remembered Huber gift’s and fumbled for the remote he had tossed carelessly amongst the sheets. He found it and clicked the button to shut it off, before he was leaning over Huber to kiss away the tears that had formed from the unwanted pleasure.

 

Ian missed the feeling of Huber's dick in him though, and debated on slipping the now soft cock back into him, before he settled on replacing the plug that had been filling him for most of the day. It slid in more easily than it had that morning from the stretch of a real dick and the dripping come. Ian sighed at the feeling. He was almost ready to snuggle up with his roommate and fall asleep, but he couldn’t quite yet. He looked into Huber's still watery eyes and cupped his cheek. “Do you want your plug out?”

He got a quiet “Yeah” in return. Then he was rolling the lanky man onto his side and easing the tapered silicone out. Careful not to overstimulate him more than he already was.

They laid back down and Ian rested his head on Huber's chest, finally feeling content for the first time in ages. He drifted off, uncaring of the mess or soreness he would have to deal with in the morning.

 


End file.
